A Matter of Timing
by Forge2
Summary: The wreck of a luxury liner is boarded, and Ace is kidnapped. Months later, the crew of the Serenity is caught up in the Doctor’s latest scheme, but events are slipping away from him. As tensions between the Doctor and Captain Reynolds mount, Ace’s time r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There, I've admitted it.

Please Read and Review.

Six Months Ago

The Artaris hung limp in space, the empty husk of a boat. A passenger ship, she had once been the height of luxury but those days were long gone. Serenity sat on its hull like a leech. The Artaris's docking ports were dead without power, so they had been forced to drill through the hull. It had taken several hours even with the fancy equipment that the contact had provided. Malcolm Reynolds lumbered down the corridor, his feet thumping faintly on the carpet. It was hard to do anything but lumber in the bulky spacesuits. He shone a blue light on the door. Cabin five, it read. Two more to go then.

"I don't like it, sir," Zoe said.

"What's not to like? Break into cabin 7, find the strongbox and go home. No worries."

"Something just feels wrong." They stopped in front of the cabin. "For no apparent reason, passengers and crew jump ship leaving all their belongings behind. Alliance patrols pass it by without a glance and we get paid a ridiculous amount of money to steal a box."

"It is a mite strange, I admit." He gave the door a strong kick. "But you can't argue with a ridiculous amount of money." Another kick.

"You know sir, we could just blow the door."

"But it wouldn't." another kick, "be as," another kick, "satisfying!" The door flew open. "See?"

The strongbox was hidden under the bed. It looked deceptively small. It was made of a smooth gray metal. There was no way Mal could see of opening it, no hinges or anything, but that wasn't his problem. "Ok we got it. Now lets get out of here."

Serenity detached itself slowly and rolled on its axis. It's engines spit fire and she flew out into the distance. The little man watched it go. His shuttle had lay hidden on the far side of the wreck. Now he slowly powered up his systems. With a smile he tipped his hat at the departing Serenity, then he piloted his shuttle in the opposite direction, and vanished into the black.


	2. The Odd Job

Disclaimer: Firefly belongs to some guy called Joss, and the Doctor belongs to the BBC. Please Read and Review. Is anybody there? Does anybody care?

Serenity: Present

"I'm going to win this you know," River told him. They were playing chess, or something like it. "The concepts are simple." Her opponent rested his hands on his umbrella handle.

"Schemes and stratagems," the little man pointed out. "plots and counter-plots, tricks and maneuvers, gambits and…"

"Simple," she repeated. "rudimentary two dimensions, not complex at all. Patterns easy to see with your eyes closed."

"Can you see the patterns," he asked.

River glared at him. "My eyes are open."

"Even when they're closed?" He chuckled softly peering at her across the board.

"That's when the dreams come." She shivered slightly.

"Tell me about the dreams," he asked, the game forgotten.

"I dreamt they ate my brain, sliced it up to stuff the turkey." She met his eyes and found understanding. "I only exist because someone dreamed of me. If I pinch myself, they wake up!"

"When is a door not a door," he mumbled darkly. Suddenly a grin lit his face. "Check," he announced triumphantly.

"When is a pawn not a pawn," River answered innocently. His smile faded.

Trantor's Moon: Two Weeks Ago

Mal stared out at the horizon. Miles and miles of sand and brush covered the rolling hills from one end of the moon to the other. No one ever came out here. Behind him he could hear Jayne grunt as he loaded the crates onto the mule. Things were going well, sort of, but something felt wrong, had done since Artaris. That boat was a mystery just left abandoned to drift in the black for no reason. The box itself was a mystery, a solid cube. Jayne had tried to blast it open, but no luck. Still that shouldn't have been a problem. They had done the job and been paid. That was the end of the story, or it should have been. Now there were rumors circling the docks. Rumors of a little man in a silly hat searching for Serenity and Mal couldn't shake the feeling that it was because of the Artaris job.

Suddenly, he heard a noise like feet scrapping gravel. There was someone behind him. He spun around, drawing his gun in a single motion. Sure enough, there he was, the little man complete with the funny hat. Despite the gun pointing at him, the man didn't flinch.

"Who in the hell are you," Mal asked.

"I'm the Doctor, and you're the man who stole my cargo."

"Could be, stole a lot of men's cargo."

"You'd remember mine. Small box without hinges, key or lid. You had to board a wreck to find it," the Doctor said.

"Who's this, sir?" Zoe was standing behind him, her gun drawn.

"Says he's a Doctor."

"Yes, so why don't we put the guns away and have a nice non-violent conversation?"

"Nothing to chat about," Mal said. "We ain't got your box no more."

"No," the Doctor agreed. "but I'm prepared to pay you to help me steal it back." He grinned.


	3. Aces & eights

Serenity: Present

"So many voices whispering under the surface," River said, gazing at the Doctor curiously. "Old man, young man, teeth, curls, and scarecrow. You hear them too don't you?" She tilted her head thinking. "What is the plural of 'me'? Is it seven minds speaking with a single voice, or seven voices but only one mind? A perfect circle, where does it begin and where does it end?"

The Doctor didn't look up from the game. "Best not to look too deeply in here," he tapped his forehead. "Sometimes even I get lost."

"But I can't shut them out!"

"Practice makes perfect," he answered lightly.

"How many angels can dance on the head of a pin?"

"Not enough," the Doctor said.

"Eighth man bound," River murmured.

The Doctor looked up sharply. "Not in the near future, I trust?" The Doctor paused. "Will I be ginger?"

River shrugged apologetically. "Make no sound," was her answer.

"I was afraid you'd say that. You're move."

"The moves don't matter, only the faces count."

"The faces?"

"Carved out of bones," River said. "Is the Queen frowning? Are the rooks smiling? Can't play the game, if you don't know the faces."

"And I assume, you know the faces?"

"Know the faces, know the thoughts, can't not, can't not. I just want it to stop, Doctor. I just want the voices to stop! When will I have the silence back?"

"Control is a skill," the Doctor said. "it can be learned like any other. As for when…time is a river. The seconds, the hours, the days, all flow like water. Some when downriver you've already mastered that skill, you've already found the silence. It's just a matter of catching up with yourself." He stood up slowly. "Thank you for the game. I need to have a word or three with the captain."

"Doctor," her voice stopped him. "I am River."

"Yes you are," the Doctor grinned. "the genuine article." Reaching over he tapped her lightly on the nose, and then he was gone.

River glanced down at the board. The Doctor had checkmate in three moves. Perhaps the game wasn't so simple, after all. "Aces and eight," River murmured softly. "Aces and eight."

Persephone: Four Weeks Ago

Her room was empty. There were signs of a struggle: a broken table and drying blood on the floor. It wasn't Ace's blood; the Doctor was relieved to see. No, it wasn't Ace's blood. She had put up a fight, and more importantly, she was alive. The Doctor took a deep breath. Must think logically. Of course she was alive. She was useless to Sefton dead. Her investigations must have caught his eye. The kidnappings on Persephone had always been the weakest link in Sefton's chain. He must have been watching very closely, protecting his flank. Now he had Ace, presumably to use as a bargaining chip.

Complications, there were always complications. The Doctor frowned. Events had already been set into motion. Traps had already been sprung. Turning back was not an option. The endgame had begun before Ace was kidnapped. This just meant there was an added step—rescue Ace. Not impossible, just delicate. It was all a matter of timing.

For a moment he saw Ace lying dead on the wood floor. For a moment, he wondered if the blood could have been hers. He shook it off. Ace was alive, he was sure of it. He would have known if she was dead, would have felt it like a knife in his hearts. No, Ace was alive…for now. Something cold flashed in his eyes, a deep alien anger. It was gone, as quickly as it came. The Doctor turned and strolled out of the apartment. He didn't look back.


	4. Secrets

Serenity: Deep Space

"He does have a queerness about him, there's no question of that, but at the price he's paying a man can have himself all manner of oddness." Mal leaned back in the pilot's chair.

"It's not the oddness, sir. I can take oddness," Zoe said, "but he's hiding something."

"That's so. This Doctor keeps his cards close to his chest. He ain't said much in the way of truth."

"He's not a doctor," Simon said stepping onto the bridge. "At least not a medical one." He turned to Mal. "I don't trust him, but River likes him."

"So I noticed and it's a powerful comfort. Not many that can fool our River."

"Still doesn't add up, sir. There's too many mysteries for my liking."

"That's a fact," Mal agreed.

"Talking about me," the Doctor stood leaning against the bulkhead. "how quaint."

"I recollect saying passengers weren't allowed on the bridge."

"So you said," the Doctor agreed. "but as you can see I am not on the bridge. Might I have a word, Captain?"

"Surely can," Mal said standing. As they headed out, Simon's voice called out.

"What exactly are you a doctor of?"

The Doctor turned and fixed his eyes on Simon. There was something unnerving about that gaze. Simon felt as though he were being dissected under a microscope. Then the moment was gone and the Doctor's eyes were sparkling with mischief. "Metaphysico-theologico-cosmologo-nigology," he deadpanned.

Icarus: The Edge of Reaver Territory

Ace sat down. The room was cold, empty and cold. She watched her guards exit, leaving her alone. Suddenly a yawn erupted across her face. Tap-tap, tap-tap her fingers went on the table. The waiting game…she hated the waiting game. Nothing to do. This was almost worse then whatever torture they were preparing.

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with C," Ace murmured. Then she twisted around in her seat and waved at the hidden camera. She repressed the urge to giggle. Ace never giggled.

The door slid open. Sefton walked in. He smiled softly at Ace.

"Comfortable Ms. Ace," he asked.

"Not really."

"Good, I would not like you to think you were my guest…"

"If you treated your guests like this, you'd never have any visitors."

"You are my prisoner, Ms. Ace," he ignored her interruption. "you have only the rights I give you. You speak when I say speak, you stand when I say stand. You shit when I say shit. Do you understand me?"

"But I can't go when people are watching."

"I see you have inherited the Doctor's flippancy. I may just have to cure you of that."

"You're not half as scary as a dalek." Ace laughed.

Sefton frowned. This young woman annoyed him. "Perhaps you think the Doctor can rescue you. Let me assure you that nothing can enter this system without my knowledge. If your friend shows up, I'll blow him out of the sky."

"What makes you think I need to be rescued?"

Serenity

"Understand Captain, Sefton is very dangerous. If we do this correctly, he'll never know we were there. If we don't…" the Doctor trailed off.

"That ain't exactly simple, Doc," Mal said.

"No, it isn't," the Doctor nodded. "When we get there, you and your crew will go for the box."

"What'll you be doing?"

"I have other business planet-side."

"Is that a fact," Mal crossed his arms and glared down angrily at the Doctor. The little man just smiled. "I'm trusting you a far ways more than I should. You might consider giving me some answers."

"Answers are meaningless without the right questions. I once knew a computer that knew the answer to life."

"Smart computer," Mal said.

"Unfortunately no one knew what the question was."

"You might have just said no," Mal muttered. "You're hiding something more than your name Doc, and I don't much are for secrets on my boat."

"Secrets are my stock and trade, Captain Reynolds." The Doctor shrugged apologetically. "It's how I was raised." The Doctor turned and made his way towards the engine room. "Incidentally, Captain," he called over his shoulder. "No one calls me Doc."

Icarus

Ace fidgeted slightly under his gaze. It was not quite the reaction he had been hoping for. Sefton could make men tremble at a glance, but not her. Still, she wasn't quite as nonchalant as she seemed. Sefton reached into his coat pocket. Clang! He tossed the box onto the table. It sat there innocently, a perfect shining cube. Unopened, but not untouched. He had tried lasers and bombs, hammers and chisels. Nothing worked.

"Open it," he ordered.

Ace glanced down at the box. She had been there when the Doctor closed it. She knew what she'd have put inside if it were up to her, Nitro 9, but the Doctor had other plans.

"Can't," she said.

"Then you're useless," Sefton said. "You have no purpose. What's to stop me from killing you now?" Ace didn't answer. "Brave girl," he said. Then he flicked a switch and all Ace knew, was pain.


	5. Conversations and Meditations

Icarus

The whole compound rattled, as if caught in an earthquake. The hum of the machine grew steadily louder and louder. Energy flowed down through the conduits and concentrated at a single microscopic point. So much power, more power than in a fleet of ships. Sefton could feel it in the vibrations, a deep inevitable power that he had tamed. He watched the monitor, eyes flickering anxiously over the every changing flow of data. As the numbers ran past, you could feel him willing the machine to work. It was almost tangible. Here was the greatest most complex machine ever conceived, and something was wrong. Sefton could see it in the numbers. He recognized the signs, but maybe this time would be different.

The lights began to flicker and the deep hum became a hysterical whine, the sound of mechanical death. As the alarms began to blare, the men in white coats began to hustle to and fro like desperate bees. Sefton remained still amidst the chaos of rushing bodies and blaring sound. He remained still even as the machine powered down and the monitor darkened. Then the machine came to a final halt and there was silence.

"Sir," one of the technicians approached nervously. "The power matrix has overloaded. We're need to replace some of the circuitry."

"See to it," Sefton said never taking his eyes from the black screen.

"Also sir, one of the biological components has burned out. A replacement is necessary."

"That can be arranged," Sefton snapped. The technician retreated in a hurry. "No change," Sefton muttered. "I need that box!"

Serenity

Kaylee found the Doctor staring into the engine. She paused at the hatchway. It seemed almost sacrilegious to interrupt him, the little man alone with the mechanical dance of Serenity.

"Am I in your way," the Doctor asked. Kaylee jumped startled. How had he known she was there? She shook her head slightly.

"Not at all," she moved to join him. "I just need to check in on Serenity. She gets cranky if I don't fiddle with her."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed. "they always do. Don't stop on my account. By all means fiddle away." The Doctor smiled softly. Kaylee beamed.

"You ever been on a Firefly before," she asked as she crawled under the engine.

"Not in centuries," the Doctor answered. "There's nothing quite like a Firefly. Old and outdated, they'll still be flying, when all the stars go black."

"Serenity sure is a beauty," Kaylee agreed. "Could you hand me that." She pointed to a wrench. The Doctor leaned over and handed it to her with an ironic smile.

"You've rewired the starboard flux," the Doctor said gazing into the heart of the ship.

"Yep, Serenity wasn't happy with the old system."

"Serenity wasn't happy?"

"She usually tells me when something's bothering her."

"Does she now," the Doctor said. "That is a rare gift."

"It's nothing special. I just listen to what the machines have to say."

"Yes, there aren't many who can do that."

"Sure there are. Lots of folks can talk to machines."

"But not many are willing to listen," the Doctor said. He fished something out of his pocket. It could have been a screwdriver. He poked it in among the wires and it let out a high-pitched whine.

"What'cha doing," she asked.

"The Secondary grav boot's out of phase." The whining stopped. "so I reversed the polarity of the neutron flow."

"You're making that up," she leaned over to inspect it. "Oh…shiny!"

"Yes," the Doctor smiled. "it is isn't it?" He got up slowly and with a tip of his hat was gone. The engine continued to turn, round and round.

Icarus

The floor was cold. Ace stirred and suddenly she was awake. They say that pain is nature's way of telling you you're still alive. Personally, Ace thought that pain was nature's way of telling you that it hurt like hell. Slowly, painfully she rose into a sitting position. The room was empty. Sterile white walls and a door protected by a force field. She could see the telltale fuzziness in the air. Try to walk through the door and it'll burn your skin right off. Ace took a deep calming breath. How long had she been out? Time was very important. The Doctor would have to hurry if he wanted to rescue her. Great! Sit and wait like a princess in the tower? Not likely. Like she had said, Sefton wasn't half as scary as a Dalek.

But she hurt, a deep lingering pain. The man knew his torture. Just push a button, how much more efficient. No nasty blood stains to clean up. Ace groaned. She was so tired, weak and drained. Her eyes were so heavy. No! Must not sleep, must not sleep. What would the Doctor do? Screw that, what would she do? Actually it didn't matter which question you asked, the answer would be the same: escape. Yes that's right…must escape. There's no such thing as a perfect cell. Just the small problem of the force field. Ace snorted. Suddenly the field snapped off. Two men entered. One kept his gun trained on her, while the other set a bowl down in front of her none too gently. Then they were gone, as quickly as they had come. She sniffed the bowl experimentally. Chicken soup. Sefton had sent her a bowl of chicken soup with rice! Ace threw her head back and laughed.

Serenity: Inara's Shuttle

The smell of fresh tea filled Inara's shuttle. She put the pot down in front of the Doctor.

"The tea ceremony is an ancient Companion ritual," she told him. He smiled bashfully. His hat rested next to him.

"I'm honored," the Doctor said. He seemed uncertain, as if he wasn't quite sure how to treat her.

"Are you nervous Doctor?"

"A little."

"It's just tea," she said. He smiled slightly.

"I admit I was not expecting to find a companion of this…boat." He spoke as though the vernacular was new to him, as though he was just testing it out. Inara had noticed that before. He was different. Mal thought he was from the Core. Made sense, and he could almost pass. Inara knew better. She had been trained to read people, from their body language, from their words. He felt wrong, as if he was an actor who had been playing a part for so long that he'd almost forgotten it was all pretend. It was something ancient and sad…and familiar.

"Time plays cruel tricks, none of us are where we thought we'd be." She smiled softly at him, innocent.

"No," he agreed. "no we aren't."

"I invited you here because…"

"You were curious," he said.

"Lonely," she corrected.

"If you're lonely you can always talk to," he paused. "Jayne." She just looked at him. He smiled. "The captain, I'm sure would be delighted to…"

"Mal an I are complicated." He didn't say anything, but then he didn't need to. "I've heard stories about you Doctor."

"Stories?" His eyes were shadowed.

"Whispers of a Doctor with no name, sometimes called the Oncoming Storm…"

"Oh," his voice gave nothing away.

"Where exactly are you from, Doctor?"

"Here and there," he answered waving his hand around vaguely.

"I've heard the stories Doctor. You're more dangerous then you let on. Whatever you're up to, keep her out of it." Inara's voice was hard.

"Who?"

"Kaylee," she said.

"I'm just being friendly," the Doctor protested. He leaned forward and clasped the teapot. "Shall I be mother," he asked.

Serenity: The Tam's Quarters

River was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.

"I don't trust him," Simon said. "For all we know he could be Alliance."

"Silly, he doesn't sing with the chorus."

"Right," Simon said.

"Too busy, minds on the mission," she continued.

"Mission," Simon's voice was sharp. Mission meant an agent.

"It's all in the cards; Aces are wild."

Simon sighed. "Still, I think you should stay away from him River," she closed her eyes. "River do you understand me. He might not be safe."

"No one's safe. Old man keeps secrets from his god. Mal means bad in Latin."

"River," Simon started, exasperated.

"He understands she said, eyes still closed.

"What?"

"They're shouting in his head too: the dandy and the clown, teeth, curls and cricket bats. There is a place of silence for him…and for me."

"Ok, so what are you doing?"

"Meditation, find the center where the fish are dancing."

Simon frowned "When did you learn to meditate?"

"The Doctor showed me," she answered, then her mind was elsewhere, dancing in the black.


	6. The Great Escape

Chapter Five: The Great Escape

Icarus

Ace escaped. Ten years with the Doctor had taught her many things, most importantly spoons are not just for eating. You can play them like musical instruments and if you're very patient, you can even override a force field, if you're careful. Ace was patient. Ace was careful. It hadn't always been the case, but the Doctor had taught her well. She slipped out the door leaving her soup behind, uneaten.

She moved down the corridor like a limping, silent cat. There were two guards at the other end of the hall. They weren't the two that had captured her. Those had been professionals. They wouldn't have turned their back on an enemy. caged or not. She crept closer. They smelled of cheap liquor and pristine gunpowder. Probably never even fired a shot in their lives, maybe not even at a barn. She left them slumped on the ground, unconscious. They still hadn't fired a shot.

Ace felt a little better with the gun in her hand, but only a little better. She was on enemy turf, lost in a maze of sterile white corridors. There had to be a shuttle bay somewhere. She had to get of this rock and soon, before…Ace slammed herself against the wall and out of sight. Men in lab coats passed by muttering tecnobable. They didn't notice her. Ace watched them go, her eyes wary. What would she have done if they had noticed her? Stealth was a necessity. She was not a murderer. The Doctor wouldn't approve. Still he wouldn't begrudge a kneecap or three. Time has no meaning when all the walls look the same. She wasn't sure if she was heading deeper into the complex, or if the next door was the exit.

It wasn't. The door swung open on to a balcony overlooking the largest device Ace had ever seen. She looked up. She looked down. Wires and lights, gages and switches, cables and gears, it must have been at least fifty stories tall from top to bottom. This was Sefton's pride. This was the machine. Looking around, Ace figured she had to be at least half way up. "Wicked," Ace said.

Serenity: Dinning Area

"We'll arrive on the far side of the moon," the Doctor said. They were assembled in the dinning area. Mal was watching the Doctor closely. "It should give us enough cover. Sefton's scanners will be a little unreliable anyway. Then we'll take one of the shuttles and pilot her here." He tapped his finger on the map, just north of the complex. "Then it's just a matter of slipping past the massive ground defenses and we're in." The Doctor smiled expectantly.

"Massive ground defenses," Jayne said. "I don't want to get near no massive ground defenses."

"I can switch them off," the Doctor said.

"How exactly are you going to do that? You ain't done much to fill me with confidence."

"I'm talented," the Doctor said.

"Now that's a truth," Mal said. "Past few days, Kaylee ain't done much but sing your praises, but I've got some questions that need asking, Doc."

"It's Doc-tor, two syllables."

"Well then Doctor, I think it's past time we learned what happened on the Artaris. That boat's a mystery that's been on my mind a fair bit, and seeing as I'm going to be risking me and mine, what with the ground defenses and all, we deserve an answer." Mal met the Doctor's gaze dead on.

"Sabotage," the Doctor said at length.

"Sabotage, huh," Mal grabbed the Doctor. "Now ain't that interesting." He slammed the Doctor into the bulkhead hard.

"Captain," Kaylee cried, but Mal ignored her.

"It occurs to me that being so talented, you might tidy up what's broken, especially if that box of yours is so gorram important. You aught to fiddle with bits and wires and keep that boat in the air. Instead you high tail it out of there leaving me a shinny little box to steal. Odd don't even begin to describe them choices, Doc."

"Could be he meant to leave the box behind," Zoe said.

"Could be," Mal agreed, tightening his grip. "Could be you even tried your hands to a piece of sabotage."

"This ain't making any gorram sense," Jayne said. "Why'd he hire us then?"

"I don't often say this, but Jayne is asking the right question. We ain't here for no box, so what in the hell did we come for?"

"Little Dorothy's not in Kansas anymore." They all turned. River was standing in the doorway. "They opened her head and mixed metal in with gray. It tells her when to scream. He's afraid there's no more cards left." She looked right at the Doctor. "The Ace of hearts is bleeding." Mal released the Doctor.

"Great," Jayne muttered. "You take crazy, add some crazy and, hey what do you know, you get more crazy."

"Sefton took my friend," the Doctor said turning to Mal. "I'm here to get her back, and I need your help." For the first time the Doctor's eyes were unguarded, and Mal could see every emotion reflected in those eyes. He shivered.

Icarus

The box folded open. There was no creaking, no warning. Nothing special, it just opened. What was special, was the light. Bright golden light spewed out into the room, but there was no one there to see it. The technicians were all too busy elsewhere. There was something different about the light. It flickered promises and whispered its alien secrets to the walls. Then slowly the glow died down to nothing. The box sat open on the table waiting for Sefton.

Serenity: Dinning Area

"You believe him, sir?"

"I do," Mal said, never taking his eyes off the Doctor.

"Why," Zoe asked. "He ain't done nothing but lie since he came on board."

"Cause if they hurt his friend like River said, then there ain't no power in the verse that could stop him." He paused. "We'll help."

"Thank you." The Doctor nodded. "You have to understand that Sefton isn't just an ambitious border baron. He's an ambitious border baron with a vision, and the know-how to carry it out. By harnessing raw brainpower, and the larges computer in the system, he hopes to see into the future." The Doctor paused.

"Why would he do that," Kaylee asked.

"He plans to sell his services to the highest bidder. Imagine the Alliance seeing every movement you ever made, every action you will ever take. They could never loose a battle, no crime could ever occur. Can you imagine how much the Alliance would pay for the perfect world? Sefton can."

"A machine that can see the future? Seems like science fiction," Wash said.

"Doesn't make it any less true. He's close now, so very close. He's rattling blind through the gears of a great clock, the damage he would cause if he succeeded is incalculable." The Doctor seemed to grow somehow taller. River tilted her head to listen. As the Doctor spoke, she could hear seven voices, all speaking in unison, blending into a single Scottish bur. "Ace and I became aware of his plans months ago," the Doctor continued. "We took steps to stop them. Time is not on our side. I have set things in motion that cannot be undone. We have to get Ace out fast, before my plans come to fruition."

"Mind enlightening as to what exactly those plans are?" Mal crossed his arms.

"I've already told you about me and secrets. Suffice it to say, we don't want to be any where near Icarus." The Doctor grinned. "Let's get to work."


	7. Infiltration

Serenity: Icarus Orbit

The shuttle detached from Serenity's hull and arced around the moon toward the planet below. The shuttle met the atmosphere and fire exploded around it, lapping at the metal. Head resting on his umbrella, the Doctor watched the fire lick harmlessly at the window. The harsh orange light played across his face, and for a moment he seemed somehow inhuman. He didn't look different, but he felt older, dangerous. Jayne didn't have the words to describe it, but he clutched Vera a little tighter.

"Quite a weapon," the Doctor said, eyes still on the fire. "Looks like a Callahan full-bore auto lock, with a customized trigger and double-cartridge thorough-gage.

Jayne looked up surprised. "I call her Vera."

"You named your gun…how interesting."

"You got a problem with that?"

"No," the Doctor smiled. "I named my telephone box."

"Huh," Jayne said.

"Never mind."

In the cockpit, Mal turned and looked over at Zoe. "Telephone box," he mouthed. Zoe just shrugged, as if to say-"no idea, sir." Then with a shudder, the shuttle cleared the atmosphere. Icarus was a barren world, barely above a rock. No plants or animals, the terraformers hadn't made it out this far. Mal landed the shuttle about five miles away from Sefton's base.

"Right," said Mal after they'd all stepped out. "Let's do us some crime."

"Just don't forget where we parked," the Doctor said smiling, and then he was off, walking faster than he had any right to. The other three had to hurry to catch up. In the distance there was a clap of thunder.

Icarus Station

Sefton sat at his desk, huddled over the printouts. There had to be another way. The Doctor had sealed the box up tight, damn him! Almost twenty years of research made useless. He banged his hand on the table making it jump. He took a deep breath. There had to be some calculation he hadn't tried, some substitute. He went over to the cabinet and poured himself a drink. His mind was lost in the numbers.

"Excuse me, sir." The voice was hesitant. "Sir?" Sefton turned and regarded the technician coldly.

"Yes?"

"The box is open, sir."

"What," Sefton asked shocked. "When?"

"We just noticed it now. Mr. Hayes thought you'd want to know in person."

"More like he didn't want to explain in person, why I'm only finding out now. Begin preparations, plug the box in, and bring Ms. Ace. We need a new biological element. She'll do nicely.

The Doctor wasn't even sweating. A five-mile walk and he wasn't the least bit out of breath. Even Zoe had sweat on her brow.

"Where about's them ground defenses Doc?"

"I told you I'd take care of them." The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black device. It was blinking green. "This creates a stasis field around us, his scanners pass right around us. With a casual flick of the wrist he tossed it to Jayne. "Don't drop it," the Doctor grinned.

"So, that's the state of the art base, huh?" Mal pointed at the horizon. There sat four small buildings. They looked like a slight breeze would nock them over.

"No, it's underneath." The Doctor stopped suddenly. "See," he said pointing. The air duct sat inconspicuously among the dust and rocks. The Doctor poked the griddle experimentally. "Yes," he muttered. "this will do." A high-pitched whine rang out as he set to work with the sonic screwdriver. After a few seconds he signaled and Zoe leaned over. Together they pulled the griddle lose. It was pitch black; no way of knowing how far down it went.

"I ain't going down that," Jayne said.

"No? But we're already late for a very important date." He tossed them each a tiny little device. "Attach it to your boots and you'll float all the way down. I think." Then with a tip of the hat, the Doctor jumped and vanished into the blackness.

"I ain't never floating again,' Jayne said. Mal waved him quiet. They moved cautiously through the sterile white halls. Zoe was in the lead. It was a maze; none of the doors had signs. Zoe thought they were heading in the general direction. She'd studied the Doctor's schematics before they left. Still, all the hall looked the same. Then the alarms began to sound.

"Just once I'd like for a job to go right." Mal sighed. "Doc," he turned. The Doctor was gone. Mal cursed. The alarms blared.

"What the hell is going on," Sefton roared. The control center was filled to capacity. His gaze fell upon the security chief.

"Sorry sir, but my men just reported in. The prisoner has escaped."

"Are you telling me that Ms. Ace is gone?"

"Yes sir," the man said nervously.

"What's your name," Sefton asked softly.

"Um, Jason, sir. Jason Gardner."

"Thank you Jason," Sefton pulled out a gun and fired a single shot. Jason fell to the ground dead. Sefton smiled cruelly. "That is how incompetence is rewarded. Mr. Hayes find that girl and plug her into the machine. Anyone have anything else to report?"

"There's a storm coming top-side," someone piped up.

"I don't want a gorram weather report. I want the machine up and ready by…storm, huh?" Sefton paused. "Scan the base, I think we might have guests."

"Her cell is this way, sir" Zoe pointed to the right.

"We're humped Mal, we got to fly."

"We do the job first. Cover me." They burst into the cell guns drawn. Sefton smiled at them. "Hello Captain," he said. "I'm afraid the little birdie flew away Captain, maybe you should have told her you were coming." Malcolm looked around. There were about twelve guns on him.

"Huh," he said.


	8. Schemes and Stratagems

Chapter Seven: Schemes and Stratagems

Serenity: The Tam's Quarters

River sat up. Simon turned and was at her side in a moment. "River, what's wrong?" He asked. She didn't answer, only screamed.

"River! River are you in pain? What is it?" Simon's voice had an element of panic. "River?"

"Pain is transitory," she answered. "Replacements are always on standby. The game is never simple."

"I don't understand. What game?"

"The game of schemes and stratagems," she leapt out of bed. "plots and counter-plots," River was almost out the door almost before Simon realized.

"River, wait."

"No time," she called over her shoulder. "It's all a matter of timing. Dream too long and the seconds slip through your fingers like coffin blood." She halted suddenly. Simon almost ran into her. "He doesn't know all the faces," she said urgently. "His eyes are open too wide."

"Simon," Kaylee came running in from the engine room. "what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just gave her the meds, she should be fast asleep…"

"Bang, bang," River interrupted. "two balls of lead one for either heart. The machine whirs and hums, marking time till doomsday," she stopped and looked right at Kaylee. Her eyes were perfectly clear. "The captain is in trouble," River said.

Icarus: Prison Cell

Sefton smiled at his prisoners. Metal restraints held all three tightly to the wall.

You must be Captain Reynolds," he said. "I've heard so much about you." Mal just glared in return. "You did a good job for me on Artaris, efficient, discreet. Yet here you are, on my planet. Breaking into my home. See, this is why I hate mercs: no loyalty, no gratitude. . I seem to recall paying you a great deal of money, and I don't appreciate you coming here and stealing from me." Sefton nodded, and one of the guards struck Mal hard.

"Don't you have some machine that needs tending," Mal asked.

"Yes," Sefton said. "let's talk about my machine. Your new friend has tried very hard to stop me. The Doctor is a pathetic little man scared of change. Weak men always fear power, and he is weak. Men like him skulk in the shadows, and fight with words and schemes, because they lack the courage to pull a trigger. You and I are men of action."

Mal laughed. "If you're trying to get my help, then this little speech of yours ain't exactly convincing."

"No? I guess I should have realized. You're a brown coat aren't you Captain. Just another weak man frightened of change." The guard punched Mal. "And now you limp about the Rim, just another pirate," a blow to the face. "scavenging off better men." Mal coughed up blood. "The war is over Captain, you lost. Change always wins. The Doctor's box is finally open, and I have everything I need. The power is already being uploaded into the system. I would be there to supervise, but this is much more fun."

"I don't see what you're so excited about," Jayne said. "the Doc wanted you to have the gorram box anyway." The room was completely silent. Then slowly Sefton smiled. Without a word he and the guards turned and left. Behind them the force field snapped on.

"Jayne!" Mal growled.

"What, what did I say?"

Icarus: The Machine

Kaylee stared up at the machine. She and River were at the bottom, fifty stories down. There had never been anything quite like it before.

"Cold metal tries to listen, tries to hear time's whispers, but it can't," River said. "All rotten through. The flesh hears but won't listen; metal listens but can't hear. It's not meant to be." River stopped suddenly and pointed. "There," she said. The junction box looked so innocent and ordinary. "Machine heart goes pitter pat." Without another word River turned and ran. Her bare feet made little sound, and then she was out of sight.

"Don't worry about me," Kaylee muttered staring out at where River had gone. "I'll be fine." With a sigh she bent over and pried open the junction. Peering in at the wires she was lost for a moment in admiration. River had steered her the right way. Everything was routed through here. So many wires, systems interconnecting, it was beautiful. Then the moment passed. Sefton had to be stopped, even if it meant damaging the machine above her. But something was not right. The more Kaylee studied it, the less it made sense. Finally, belatedly she understood what was wrong. Kaylee whistled. Someone had beaten her to it. The machine had already been sabotaged.

"Someone's been busy," the Doctor said. Kaylee turned startled. He was right behind her peering over her shoulder.

Ace was bleeding. A bullet had grazed her cheek. The guards after her now weren't green. They knew what they were doing. Systematic sweeps closing in on her. They had the advantage. This was their territory not hers. They had her pined now. Maneuvered into a dead end. She peered around the corner. There were maybe six of them. She saw one of them pull a device out of his pocket, the same device Sefton had used to control the chip in her head. Ace took careful aim, held her hand ever so steady. The tiniest amount of pressure with her finger and…bang. The device shattered, ripped apart. Mr. Hayes turned and glared at her. The shards of the remote control fell from his hand. Snarling he opened fire. Ace scrambled back around the bend, and Hayes's men crept a little closer to the turn. The two corridors formed an L, and Ace was trapped. It was only a matter of time.

"It wasn't me," Kaylee said.

"No, it wasn't." The Doctor paused, and it seemed as though his mind was elsewhere. "I need you to do me a favor," he said at length. "I want you to fix it."

"What, the machine," Kaylee asked, shocked.

"Yes, that's right, the machine."

"But I thought you wanted to stop Sefton."

"Trust me," the Doctor said.

"I don't even know what most of this does," Kaylee nodded at the exposed cables.

"Don't worry. Let it talk to you. Listen to what the machine says."

"Time's whispers," Kaylee murmured.

"Hmm…what do you mean? Oh…River's here."

"That's right. She ran off though."

"Interesting. Just do your best," he gestured towards the junction box. "Have faith in your talents Kaylee, after all, I do."

"I'll try," Kaylee said.

The Doctor nodded. "Shiny," he grinned.

Ace watched the stun grenade arch through the air and land at her feet with a clang.

"Oh," she said. "shit!" Then it exploded and her world went dark. Mr. Hayes turned the corner and stood above her prone body. He touched his earpiece and made his report.

"Sir, we've got her."

"Excellent," came Sefton's voice. "Take her to the machine. I'll be there shortly to plug her in. I now have everything I need."


	9. Things Fall Apart

Chapter Eight: Things Fall Apart

Icarus: The Machine

_Ace watched the stun grenade arch through the air and land at her feet with a clang. _

_"Oh," she said. "shit!" Then it exploded and her world went dark. Mr. Hayes turned the corner and stood above her prone body. He touched his earpiece and made his report._

_"Sir, we've got her."_

"Excellent," came Sefton's voice. "Take her to the machine. I'll be there shortly to plug her in. I now have everything I need."

Ace woke slowly. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she found that she was strapped in, held firmly to the massive cylinder that formed the focus point of the machine. This was where biological and mechanical met and were fused together. She could feel something on top of her head like a skullcap, reaching its fingers into her brain.

"Awake, I see," Sefton was smirking at her. "You gave me a scare, running away like that, but it's all for the best. Now you get to be the star of the show. Don't forget to take a bow."

"No show," Ace said through gritted teeth.

"No? But Ms. Ace the box is open now. It's already been installed." Ace put her best poker face on, but it was no use. "And don't hold out any hope that the Doctor's plan will work. I've discovered his sabotage. I fixed the box. Your death will aide no plan but mine. You will soon see all the possible futures arrayed before. I'm sure it will be a most enlightening sight. Then of course, your brain will collapses and you'll die, but we all must pay a price. Buddha starved himself to the brink of death before he gained enlightenment. You're just that much more dedicated. Goodbye Ms. Ace. I'll be watching from just up there." He pointed to a turret just above them, that housed the control room. "Have fun," he said, and then he was gone. Ace struggled uselessly, but she was held tight. Finally she stopped, and stood there alone, save for the mechanical whirring of the Machine.

The force field snapped off. The Doctor strolled into the cell and tipped his hat at the three prisoners.

"Hello lady and gents, I've come to save the day." The Doctor grinned. They fell to the floor as the claps released them unceremoniously. "Now captain we haven't got a lot of time. You need to find Kaylee and River and get them back to Serenity."

"Kaylee and River are here," Zoe asked.

"Yes, yes don't interrupt. You take their shuttle, and I'll follow with Ace in the other. If we do this quick enough then…" The Doctor paused. "Why are you all staring at me?" Mal and Zoe both turned to look at Jayne, as if to say "you tell him"

Jayne sighed. "Look," he said. " I didn't mean to screw up nothing, but I might a…"

"Yes?"

"It were accidental mind, but…"

"I don't have time for this," the Doctor's eyes were smoldering. Jayne gulped. The Doctor looked alien again, and there was a dangerous light in his eyes. "I told Sefton you wanted him to have that gorram box!"

There was a long pause and Mal could see the ramifications run through the Doctor's mind. Finally the Doctor spoke. "Well that changes things slightly." He looked right at Mal. "You still have to get everyone out of here. I'll just have to do things the old fashioned way." The Doctor turned and was out the door almost before Mal could respond.

"What's the 'old fashioned way?" Mall wanted to know.

The Doctor didn't pause. "Making it up as I go along," he answered.

Icarus Control Room

Sefton was watching the monitor. Data flowed across it almost too fast for the eyes to see. They were almost ready now. So many years waiting and preparing for this moment. Over half a lifetime spent in pursuit of this one dream: to tame the future and make it safe, make it knowable. He would be known as Sefton, Conqueror of Time. Around him the technicians scrambled about imputing settings, checking readouts. They had done it a thousand times before. This time would be different. This time it would work.

"Preliminary checks are complete," Mr. Hayes reported. "All systems are ready."

"Then prime the Machine, Mr. Hayes. Let us not wait any longer then is necessary." There was the sound of someone cleared their throat, but Sefton didn't hear it. Slowly the technicians stopped working and turned to stare at the door. Still Sefton's eyes remained glued to the screen. Mathematical formulas swum through his head. The calculations were correct. Everything was going according to plan, so had everyone stopped? He looked up at last. There leaning in the doorway was a little man in a funny hat.

"Hello," the little man tipped his hat. "I'm the Doctor, and you must be Sefton," The Doctor paused. "Well," he said at length. "isn't this nice."

Icarus: The Machine

Mal found River starring at the Machine. She looked so small compared to it.

"River," he said. "we have to get out of here now. The others are already on the shuttle."

"Hush," she said putting a finger to her lip. "this is interesting."

"Interesting? Yes it's very gorram interesting. We're also going to be interestingly dead if we don't…" He trailed off. River was pointing towards the cylinder in the distance, and Mal could just make out a woman strapped in, plugged into the Machine. No prizes for guessing who that was. Mal closed his eyes and swore.

Icarus Control Room

"Everyone out," Sefton ordered.

"Sir?"

"You heard me Mr. Hayes. I want to be alone with my enemy." Mr. Hayes saluted and left followed by the technicians, but not before they had started the priming sequence. When the door had slid shut behind the last of them, Sefton turned and smiled at the Doctor. "And now we are alone."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed. "We are. Perhaps not the wisest move on your part."

"You think so?" Sefton lifted his coat up to show the gun strapped to his hip. I think I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

"I hear you're also capable of kidnapping and murder."

"You heard that, did you?"

"I like to keep my ears to the ground," the Doctor replied.

"Don't worry," Sefton said laughing. "your friend is not dead…not quite yet. She will have the honor of being the biological unit on the first successful run of my machine. Her name will live forever in the history books."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The Doctor lunged for the control panel, but Sefton was too quick.

"But you don't," Sefton said, smiling over the barrel of his gun. "not anymore." He gestured with his gun and the Doctor complied stepping away from the controls reluctantly. He was by the window now, and glancing out he caught sight of Ace down below. An involuntary gasp escaped the Doctor's lips.

"I see you found your friend," Sefton said. "It's better this way. You get a front row seat to our moment of glory, hers and mine."

"If you really thought that, you'd be strapped in there yourself."

"Sacrifice myself to my own machine? A noble gesture certainly, but a stupid one. They can't pay me, if I'm dead."

"No, but it would improve the conversation."

"If I was dead, you mean? Oh how witty." A beeping sound interrupted him. "Ah, the sequence is complete. The Machine is primed and ready. All that is required is the push of a button. It is appropriate that you be here for this moment. After all, you've been ahead of me every step of the way: pulled all the right strings made me think I'd beaten you, then it all would have exploded in my face, and you never would have come here at all. Brilliant Doctor, but that's the trouble with complicated plans, they always fall apart at the last minute." Sefton smiled a real, genuine smile and pressed the button. The Machine roared into life, and all of time poured through Ace's brain.


	10. The Center Cannot Hold

Chapter Nine: The Center Cannot Hold

Icarus: The Machine

Power surged through the machine. So much power, there aren't even words for that much power. The most elemental of nature's forces was being dragged and ripped and twisted. Seconds and hours, years and eons folded in on themselves and compacted into nerve impulses till at last they were digitized and made safe and readable, such a beautiful symphony, an achievement to rival that of the Temporal Powers.

Ace's head jerked back a sudden painful motion. A scream fought its way up from her soul but got caught in the current and failed to emerge from her lips. Such pain, no one had ever known such fiery pain shooting forth from the brain until all nerves screamed their chemical screams. Even this pain does not compare to the sight of a hundred billion futures all flashing by. Empires rise, empires fall, mountains crumble into molehills, suns die, worlds burn to ash and new planets rise. Oh the pain, the pain to know how small we are…and so Ace went mad and her body jerked about wracked in silent agony.

Then the vision is gone. Futures disappear into darkness. Is this the end, some far off apocalypse, or more something more personal? Is this her end: that gentle goodnight and a farewell to pain? No! Do not go gently, not…not…but wait…Firm hands, warm touch, laid gently to cold metal floor. Not the end, then. No, not the end.

Ace groaned. "Oh my head she mumbled. Mal cradled her. She was in shock. He'd seen that before during the war. The reasons were different, but shock was shock. In wartime he would have slapped her until she snapped out of it, but that probably wasn't the best solution now. Still, guards would be here soon.

"River we have to get out of here now," he said, but River wasn't listening. She was climbing into the space Ace had just vacated. "River, what that hell do you think doing?"

River stared at him for a second. "I'll be alright," she said. "Time is a River." Then she smiled and jammed the headpiece on, and she became the Machine and it became her.

Power surged through the machine. So much power, there aren't even words for that much power. Time flowed through her mind, that great howling abyss. She stared into the abyss and did not go mad. She was protected from that fate. She was already insane. Besides, she knew what she needed to do. She closed her eyes and rode the 4 dimensional currents visible now in her minds eye. Patterns easy to see with your eyes closed. Seconds and hours, years and eons folded in on themselves and compacted into nerve impulses till at last they were digitized. It wasn't a door, so she opened it and followed them. She was the Machine. The Machine was her.

Her brain hurt, ached in a deep unearthly way, but she ignored it. Pain is transitory; she was not just a pawn, a cog in the wheel. No, she was the Machine. She was in the computer core. She could turn off life support and they would all die, but the machine would still exist. The box called to her, so she came. Bright golden light filled her. It took away the pain. This was the center. Fish swam about her, as the box whispered it's alien secrets to her, and she understood them. She knew what she had to do. River pinched herself, metaphorically speaking, and with a shudder and a groan the Machine stopped. For a moment all was still, then deep within the machine the box began to glow, and the whole planet began to fold in on itself.

Icarus Control Room

Everything had been going so well. The computer was recording data on the next billion years. It would have to be organized and refined to allow one to see a specific event, but there was plenty of time for that later. Sefton just wanted to enjoy his triumph. There hand been long and hard labor in the years before, and he had no doubt there would be similar years ahead, but this was his glorious moment. Until it all went black and the Machine, his beautiful machine halted. Then he felt a tug, a wind trying to pull him down. He looked around it seemed to pulling at everything. He turned wide-eyed to the Doctor.

"What have you done," he roared.

The Doctor shrugged modestly. "It pays to have a physicas Plan B."

"You planned this," Sefton asked in disbelief.

"Perhaps, but even if I didn't, I'll never tell you."

"So smug and self-satisfied, Doctor," Sefton spat.

"I try."

Sefton snarled. He aimed and fired twice. The force of the bullets sent the Doctor flying backwards, shattering the glass. He fell from the control tower and landed with a sickening thud on the metal grid.

Mal turned. " Ta ma duh!" he said. River lay limp in his arms. There was no way he could carry all three of them, and the tugging was getting stronger. It was getting harder to move. Some unseen force was trying to pull him and everything around him into the bowls of the world, into the box waiting several miles below. "Ta ma duh," he said again.

Ace blinked slowly. Her head was buzzing and her eyes were blurry, but she thought she saw a familiar figure sprawled a few feet away. "Professor…?" She called, but the words barely made it past her lips, a mere whisper. Summoning her strength she crawled over to him. It was the Professor, and he was bleeding. Dear god, he was bleeding. Was he dead? Had he died and left her all alone? "Doctor," she pleaded using his name for once. "Doctor?" His eyes fluttered open. She could see the pain in them; it was mirrored in her own.

"Ace," he said. "we have to go now!"

Sefton's Ship

Hayes was already there powering up the ship. Sefton stormed in sealing the ship behind him. Only room enough for the two of them.

"Report," Sefton ordered, as he strapped himself in.

"Scans indicate that the whole planet is imploding in on itself."

"Wuh de ma," Sefton breathed.

"Any idea what caused it, sir?"

"The Doctor," Sefton answered. "The gorram Doctor!"

Icarus

Mal ran. The shuttle was in sight. He hoped Zoe and the others had left. He glanced down at River, still limp in his arms. She was heavier then she looked, or maybe it was the force he was fighting with every step he took. He heard a roar and looked up. Sefton's ship flew overhead. Mal could see it struggling fighting to break free. It vanished up into the sky and escaped into the black. So Sefton had escaped. Mal didn't really care. Right now all that mattered was if they escaped. He turned and saw them. The Doctor and Ace were limping towards him, leaning heavily on each other. It was incredible. He hadn't thought either of them would be able to even crawl. The Shuttle door opened. He put River down gently and began to prepare for take off. No wonder the Doctor hadn't wanted to be anywhere near here. The best-laid plans…Ace and the Doctor practically threw themselves into the shuttle. The hatch swung closed behind them, but still the pull did not dissipate. The force had been getting stronger. Mal could see entire chunks of earth being uprooted. It was going to be a fight…

The shuttle rattled dangerously. The engines sputtered. They were almost free, but the planet was reaching out its fingers, clutching at the tiny ship. Mal urged the shuttle on. Just a little further. It lurched violently forward, and they were free. The engines shuttered one more time and died. It had taken all their power to escape Icarus's death throes. Mal turned around. He let out a breath, and hoped Serenity found them before whatever strength had kept the Doctor and Ace going, died out. River lay motionless. It was hard to tell if she was breathing or not. Behind her the Doctor and Ace sat, slumped together unconscious. Ace had her head on his shoulder, and the Doctor had rested his head atop hers. Mal really hoped Serenity hurried up.

The shuttle drifted aimlessly. Behind it the last of Icarus folded in and compacted in on itself in a swirling maelstrom of rocks and matter. At last Icarus imploded and all that remained was a small metal box, with no visible opening, floating in the black.


	11. Dream of Things to Come

Chapter Ten: Dream of Things to Come

Serenity: Infirmary

They lay still, sleeping a chemically induced sleep. Simon watched Ace and River's breathing slow to normal, deep life-giving breaths in and out, but the Doctor. He was preternaturally still, so still as to be dead. Yet still he lived. Alarmed at first, Simon eventually realized that the little man was in fact breathing one or two lung fills a minute. Simon continuously had to curb himself from running over to check if the Doctor still lived. He knew he did, but it made no sense. Ace and River had stabilized, even if he wasn't sure what exactly the machine had done to them. Ace seemed normal, but her friend…condensation was forming on his skin, he was so cold. It was unnatural, but that wasn't the only thing unnatural. Simon let loose an exhausted sigh. Nothing more he could do. Best to let them all sleep. He turned and left the infirmary; the door slide shut behind them.

"How are they Doc?" Simon was greeted with a barrage of questions. The crew had all been waiting for hours now.

"They'll live, they'll all live." Simon sunk into the waiting chair gratefully. "The Machine does not seem to have had any lasting neurological effect on Ace, but she was only in it for a brief span. I'm hoping that it has not adversely effected River's…pre-existing condition."

"Huh," Jayne was confused.

"I hope this hasn't made River's condition any worse."

"You mean River might be even more crazy? Well ain't that shiny," Jayne said. Simon glared at him.

Putting a warning hand on Jayne's shoulder Mal turned to Simon. "And the Doctor?"

"He took two bullets to the chest, but seems to be recovering at an incredible rate." Mal caught the worry in Simon's eye and gestured everyone out.

"Don't you all have a ship to fly?" When they were alone he sat next to Simon. "What exactly's troubling you Doc?"

"The Doctor…he…he…" Simon took a deep breath and avoided Mal's gaze. "The Man has two hearts."

"Pardon?"

"He has two hearts, one here," Simon gestured to where his own heart lay. "and one here," he pointed directly across on the other side of the chest.

"Two hearts?"

"He's barely breathing and his skin is icy cold, but he seems to be recovering at double the rate he should."

"What exactly are you saying?"

Simon finally turned and met Mal's eyes. "The Doctor isn't human," he said.

Sefton's Ship

Mr. Hayes glanced up from the helm. His face was a mix of shock and terror.

"What's the matter, gorram it," Sefton demanded.

"Sir," Mr. Hayes gulped and started again. "Sir, we're heading straight into…. into…straight into Reaver territory."

"What? You fool, why the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't, sir."

"Then use your brain and turn us around."

"I can't. The controls are locked out."

"What," Sefton snarled and pushed Hayes out of the way. Frantically he entered his command codes, but the screen merely flashed: Authorization Unacceptable, over and over. "What do you mean 'Authorization Unacceptable'? I built you, you gorram piece of junk." Then the screen flickered and a recording appeared. Sefton's eyes widened in recognition. "You…" he breathed.

The figure on the screen cleared his throat. "Are you on," he asked. "Ah, good." He smiled. "Hello, if you're watching this message, then you've lost and you're trying to make an inconspicuous getaway, and live on to fight another day, well done. You'll have noticed by now that your destination seems to have been chosen for you. In case you were wondering, that was me. I'm multi-talented, but I'm told you are too. It should take you about five, maybe six hours to undo my little sabotage. Of course that means you'll have been in Reaver territory for about five to six hours."

The figure shrugged and leaned forward, resting his chin on his umbrella handle. "You never know, I try to believe in at least three impossible things before breakfast…like Alice." Sefton was sure the figure had put more emphasis on 'breakfast' then was necessary. Suddenly all flippancy was gone from the figure's eyes, as if someone had throne a switch. Those eyes bored out accusingly from the screen. There was a storm raging in them, terrible and unearthly. "No one harms Ace," he pronounced it like a judge's sentence. "No one," then the screen flickered off.

"What do we do now, sir," Hayes asked.

"Do? What do you think we do? We fix the bastard's meddling and get the hell out of here before…" he was interrupted by a bright light that shone in through the windows. Out there he could see a large ship, old and dark, decorated in the red of blood. Sefton stared at it as it got larger and larger, and they got closer and closer. "Oh," he said at length. "Shit!"

Dreamscape

Ace blinked. "Where are we," she asked. The Doctor glanced around the unfamiliar area. It was a circular courtyard filled with empty desks, a stylized union between nature and building, perhaps an outdoor classroom of some sort, but it was bright, unnaturally, almost painfully bright. Ace was sitting in the front row.

"You don't recognize it," he asked, looking down at her.

"Should I?"

"I doubt it. Looks like a late 25th century design," the Doctor grinned.

"What's so funny," Ace asked.

"Mmmm…oh, nothing. It's just that for once the psychedelic trip isn't through my head."

"Eh? You mean we're inside someone's mind?"

"Yes."

"Again?" Ace sighed. "But wait a moment, if it's not your mind, or mine then who's…oh, the other girl? The one who took my place in the machine?"

"Very good," the Doctor said. He reached down and tapped her nose gently. She grinned. "Shall we go find our hostess," he asked.

Ace took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. "Sure, Professor. Let's go meet the neighbors." She glanced down. There were two bloodstains on his shirt. Her smile faded. "I saw you. You were shot."

"All better now, benefits of a Timelord metabolism."

"You're sure?"

"Positive, and I'm still me."

"Well who else would you be?"

"I don't know, I haven't been him yet."

"Oi, lets just find her 'okay?"

"Certainly," the Doctor smiled, and they headed off in no particular direction, the Doctor twirling his umbrella, as they walked.

Serenity

"What do you mean he ain't human," Mal asked

"I mean he's alien. His blood is like nothing I've ever seen. His internal organs are not where they're supposed to be. If I wasn't careful, I could have killed him, just poking around in there. I've just found the first alien we've encountered in centuries, and I can't tell any one because I'm a fugitive."

"Huh," Mal said. "Well we did say he had an oddness about him. We just didn't know how odd. I'm guessing him and me are going to be having us some words when he wakes up."

Dreamscape

They found River watching herself scream. It was a cold room, sterile and cruel. In the center River was strapped into a chair. Metal rods bore into her brain and she screamed while men in white coats and military uniforms watched and took notes.

"Professor!" Ace said. "What the hell are they doing to her?"

"Wrong question Ace. The question is what did they do. This is a memory, her memory." He pointed to an empty corner where another River sat huddled in the corner, unable to take her eyes off her screaming self.

"Did Sefton do this to her?"

"No, no Ace, this happened a while ago, and it happened often." The Doctor's voice was cold and angry. "Surgical precision, they hacked into her brain again and again, and they knew exactly what they were doing."

"What were they doing?"

"I'll explain later."

"Professor…" but before Ace could demand answers, River's voice came floating softly from the corner, a small weak, pitiful voice.

"Two by two, hands of blue," River said. "Two by two hands of blue."

"What's that mean Professor?"

The Doctor frowned. "I'm not sure." He bent down to talk to River. "Can you hear me River." He asked gently.

"Two by two…" she said. Her eyes gazed past him, still locked on the screaming girl she had been. "…hands of blue.

"River, this is just a memory. It's already happened. Time is a river, remember. All you have to do is swim away, leave it behind."

"Two by two…"

"Yes, yes I know," the Doctor interrupted. "hands of blue, but their not here. You're safe."

"Never safe, never ever safe. They'll always be coming. Two by two hands of blue," her voice was almost hysterical now.

"No!" The Doctor grabbed her face and turned her to face him. River's eyes seemed to wander a bit before finally settling on him, and their gazes met.

"Who are you," she asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Time's Champion."

"I remember…time is a river," she said.

"That's right," the Doctor reached down and pulled her to her feet, and suddenly they were in Serenity's dinning hall. The table was crowded, everyone was joking and laughing. River stood watching at all, and slowly a smile began to form. "I think we should be waking up now," the Doctor said.

"Bout time," piped up Ace. River turned to her and grinned, and then the three vanished like a passing thought. The image of the dinning room remained, a happy memory in River's mind, but on the floor lay a pad, a pad that did not belong. It showed an image, crisp and clear of a planet called Miranda.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Serenity Dinning Room

The Doctor and Ace were alone at the table, talking softly. Ace slurped another spoonful soup and grinned.

"Thanks Professor," she said.

"You're welcome Ace." The Doctor smiled over his own bowl. "What's so funny Ace?"

She laughed. "Here you are, Times Champion, Oncoming Storm, yadad, yadda, and you're made me chicken soup."

"And…"

"And that reminds me of my grandma," Ace said playfully.

"What can I say, I have layers," the Doctor shrugged.

"Well, that's a truth." They turned. Mal was standing in the hatchway frowning.

"Ah, Captain," the Doctor said. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Please take a seat. Have some soup…" His eyes twinkled mischievously. "…and we'll chat about strings and ceiling wax…"

"And other fancy stuff," Ace chimed in helpfully.

"Yes, that's right."

Mal sat his arms folded. "You lied to us doctor."

"No I didn't. You just never asked," the Doctor responded. Ace snorted and rolled her eyes. That was a familiar response.

"It ain't exactly the sort of question that often needs asking."

"Professor, what's he on about?"

"Well when Simon was poking around healing my wounds, I'm sure he couldn't help but notice several minor details…"

"Like the double pulse," Mal said.

"For example," the Doctor nodded. "It changes nothing."

"How exactly do you figure that," Mal asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ace tense, her body loose and ready for action. She was dangerous, this Ace, dangerous like Zoe, and loyal too. "You're a gorram alien Doc!"

"Yes, I am, but that only matters if you want it to matter. Besides, as soon as you drop us off we'll disappear, and you'll never see or hear of us again."

"That brings up another point. How do you know the Shepard?"

"Oh Derrial and I go back a long way," the Doctor smiled. "You really should have some soup."

Haven 

The Tardis was where they left it, so many months ago. It was waiting quietly in a shady spot. "Hello, old girl," the Doctor muttered.

"What's that?" Kaylee wanted to know, pointing at the big blue structure.

"That's my Tardis," the Doctor said proudly.

"What's a Tardis?"

"I like being asked questions," the Doctor said. "Go on, ask me another."

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "Alright Doctor, why are the Captain and Simon so cautious of you?" The Doctor stopped suddenly and fixed her with a penetrating gaze. He seemed to be looking for something deep in her soul. Finally he reached and took her hand and placed it against his wrist. She felt his pulse; there was something odd about it. It took her a few seconds to realize. She gasped and stepped back in shock. The Doctor watched her, not anxious just curious. What would she do? She took a deep breath and let it out. She met his eyes. "Oh, shiny," she smiled. He grinned proudly in return, as though she was a star pupil who had just passed a very difficult test.

"Yes," he said. "I always thought so." He turned to greet the approaching Shepard. "Hello, Derrial."

"You know Shepard, I don't think I've ever heard anyone call you by that name."

"No, that's because I like my first name even less than the Doctor like his."

"Oh what is your name Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled. "Now that would be telling." Kaylee nodded and walked away.

"See you later, Shepard," she called over her shoulder.

The Doctor glanced at Book, amused. "Personally, I'll never get used to calling you Shepard."

"But I am a Shepard."

"Yes, of course," the Doctor didn't sound convinced.

"If you're a Doctor, then I'm a Shepard."

"Good answer," the Doctor said but his mind was elsewhere.

"You want to leave," Book said. "Your mind is already racing through the vortex."

"No offense," the Doctor said. "Haven is a wonderful place but…"

"You're a wanderer. You hate being in one place for very long."

"Well, I do have things to do, places to go, worlds to save…"

"Plots to hatch," Book suggested.

"You of all people have no business lecturing be about plots and schemes."

"True enough."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time I saw to those plots." With a tip of the hat the Doctor was gone, heading towards the Tardis…

"After you Ace," the Doctor gestured to the Tardis door.

"Are you sure you'll both fit in there," Inara asked.

"Dimensionally transcendental," River mumbled.

"What she said," the Doctor nodded at River. "Besides, I'm sure we can squeeze in." There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"What I want to know, is what you two will be up to inside that box," Jayne said, leering. Ace smiled at him and winked before stepping inside, the Doctor right behind her. He stopped at the doorstep and turned. He doffed his hat, and then he was inside and the door slammed closed.

Mal turned to the Shepard. "How exactly do you know him," he asked, but was interrupted by a strange sound emanating from the tall blue box. Everyone but Book and River stared shocked, as with a wheeze and a groan the Tardis vanished.

Book smiled at Mal. "I'll explain later," he said.

Far away, in the deep blackness of space, a small metal box floated. End over end it drifted in the solar currents, lost on the cosmic tides. There was no opening, no hinges key or lid. It was solid and unbreakable. Perhaps it would float a thousand years before someone found it. Then it would be studied, prodded and poked, but no method known to any race across the cosmos could open it. Not until it was ready, when the time was right. For now it drifted alone in the black, waiting…

The End


End file.
